1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphics programs, and in particular, to a sheet set manager for a graphics program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For drafting and design professionals, drawing sets are used to communicate design intent. In most cases, drafting and design professionals will present or deliver their design presentations and deliverables to their clients many times during a project. These design presentations and deliverables are typically an organized set of drawing sheets that systematically specify a design. Each sheet in the set comprises a composition of model data and annotative data that is used to express a specific area, part, or view of the design.
In most graphics programs, the highest level of organization provided is a file. Historically, in the absence of automated tools, many users have adopted standards for manually organizing their files, through file contents and file naming conventions. One such standard is the National CAD Standards (NCS), which dictates a consistent method that firms can use to structure their files to work like physical sets of drawing sheets. However, while it is currently possible to manually organize a set of drawing sheets using files, the result does not fit well into users' actual workflow.
Accordingly, what is needed are automated tools for organizing sets of drawing sheets. Specifically, there is a need in the art for a set of tools for use with computer-implemented graphics programs that assists users to create, deploy, manage, and publish sets of drawing sheets.